Back off, sis
by Micetta
Summary: Ashley, Ally's sister, has a new boyfriend and introduces him to Ally. Little problem is that Ally will soon start feeling something for him and it will cause a lot of drama. AU. Auslly.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, I'm about to do something crazy: _starting-a-multichapter-I-planned-to-do-months ago_. It was originally written for another fandom, but I adapted the story to A&A characters and I even had more ideas! :) I'm still flattered about the reviews I received for my A&A one-shot Tips and Picnics. You guys are the best! Somebody asked me to write another one-shot (don't worry, I will) but I think you won't mind a multichapter either xD**

**Anyways, this is an AU story. I really hope you will like it! Since this is a prologue, it's short but the other chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**Love,  
**

**Micetta  
**

* * *

"The chicken is in the fridge," mum reminded me, while running towards the door, two bulging bags in her hands, almost risking to trip.

"You already told me twice."

"We're not getting back from San Francisco until next Monday, so-"

"-so if we need something, _anything_, we have to call you," I said in monotone, mimicking her tone of voice. I heard those words so many times I learned them by heart.

She smiled, in a _I'm-proud-of-you_ manner and somewhat amused. "Good girl. See you on Monday, sweetie," she planted a kiss onto my forehead.

"Bye, mum. I love you."

"Bye," another girly voice yelled from upstairs.

"Bye, honey! Love you too, Ally-gator."

And, finally, after our greetings exchanging, she stepped out of our house. My house smelled of freedom.

Sorry for skipping introductions. I'm Ally Dawson, I'm 16 and I live in Miami. Lots of friends, parties, drinks… yeah, as if! That was not me. Actually, it was my sister's life. Correction, my step-sister.

My mum's first husband, Derek, died for a rare form of cancer at a very young age, when Ashley was still a baby. Months after, she met my dad, Lester, who she had a daughter with. And that child was me.

Maybe you don't care, but I reckoned this information basilar, if you want to fully understand my story. Back to Ashley, it must be our different fathers that make us so dissimilar in aspect and behavior, but still I've always treated her like a sister to all intents and purposes, since we grew up together. We're only two years apart, but, compared with her, I feel so much younger.

I've got this pretty angelic face of mine, with this chocolate wavy hair and big brown eyes. I don't have a boyfriend… more precisely, I've never had one. It's due to the fact I'm too choosy, or simply because I love the freedom you have when you don't have a clingy boyfriend convoying you everywhere. Thought, I _love_ romance: this is why my passion and favorite hobby is to write love songs. You can consider that a contradiction, surely, but you have to get to know me better to get what I mean.

Ashley, instead, is totally the opposite, physically and temperamentally speaking. Light brown hair, emerald eyes - she inherited them from her father. Everybody looks at her when she walks by and gives her winks and even blows her kisses with their hands. She had more boys until now than an average girl could have in her entire life. Plus, she is a party type. Every Friday and Saturday night she backs home dead drunk.

She changes boys like socks, and the only time she remained single for a long time - three days -, she considered herself the most prudish girl in the world. If you haven't figured out it yet, Ash dates boys only to have fun with them.

My description makes her a… I guess it would require the use of a bad word, so you will have just to assume what I meant. Though, she can be sweet and get all emotional; I've seen her crying over boys so many times. She's also a caring big sister and gives me helpful advices.

For the last two days she had been talking non-stop about some guy she met at her best friend's party; as she describes, he must be really attractive. She's already planning to have fun with him for a week or two and then ditching him like she's done with the others: it's how it works for her. Just another name to add at her collection.

"ALLY!" Ashley climbed down the stairs like a flash, screaming my name frantically.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"He's coming here! He said he'll be here in half an hour or so!"

"And why are you telling me this?"

This time, she was the one rolling her eyes. "Because I'd like you to meet him and I don't want to make a bad impression," Ash explained, attempting at fixing my hair with her fingers.

I shoved her hand away, in the way you would with an annoying fly, "oh, well, you scream like a soprano and I'm the one who risks to make a bad impression? I swear I've seen the windows trembling."

"Funny, as always, sis. Now refresh yourself and try to look presentable, which is what I'm going to do now."

"What about dinner?" I whined; I was starving.

"That's all you can think about? Food? Go change your clothes, you'll eat later," she ordered and proceeded to run up the stairs.

I sighed in frustration. "Yes, ma'am."

Almost fainting for my hunger, I stripped off my clothes and put on something cuter, which consisted in a flower-patterned yellow and red dress, with a cute yellow cardigan over it, and my ankle boots. Every time she brings her new boyfriend to our house, I have to stand her complaints about my look and about me possibly making a bad impression.

"So, are you ready?"

I stepped out of my room, nodding and she just gave me a thumbs-up. The sooner I get to know him, the sooner I can go eat my chicken.

Like he promised, the doorbell rang half an hour after he told Ashley that he was coming. He's punctual. Impressive. My sister took my hand in hers and dragged me downstairs, stopping before the front door.

Ashley straighten up her skirt and opened the door, smiling at her boyfriend. "Hi, sweetie!"

I froze. He was probably one of the most handsome guys in the world, with his messy blond hair and hazel eyes. He was a lot taller than me and judging by the size of his arms you could totally affirm he worked out; what you can define a "Greek god".

He held his hand out, connecting his hypnotizing eyes with mine, "I'm Austin Moon. You're Ally, right?" I nodded like an idiot and shook his hand, almost melting in it. Obviously, my cheeks turned red. He flashed me a smile and laughed a little at my reaction. He looked like a _star_!

_Ow! This is unfair!_

* * *

_**Let me know what you think! Please, review. :) Next chapter is coming soon!**  
_


	2. He can make pancakes

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait. I'm glad you liked the prologue :) This chapter will be even better, I swear. Thanks for reviewing anyways. **

**I don't really have anything to say so... back on the story. :')  
**

* * *

"So do you like my new dress, baby?" Ashley twirled a lock of her honey-colored hair around her finger and waited for her boyfriend's response.

"Of course. It looks amazing on you, babe," he grabbed her by the waist and brushed his lips against hers.

Looking at them being all flirty and lovey-dovey on the couch made me sick and my urge to puke increased every second that passed by.

After washing my hands - hygiene is always at the first place for me -, I went to the kitchen, directed to the fridge that was taking care of my delicious chicken. I knew I would've regretted eating after seeing the couple again, but I hadn't had a meal in hours and my stomach felt empty.

I set the table with all the tableware and ate my dinner in silence, catching a few words or laughs coming from the living room every now and then. I couldn't help but rolling my eyes at their soppiness.

"Ally! Come here!" Great, she was calling me.

Quickly I swallowed down a glass of water, hoping I wouldn't throw up that too. So, I reached the living room and stood on the carpet before the couch. "What?"

"Austin is staying over tonight," she announced, sending him another flirty smile.

That caught me off guard but I still managed to say something, the first thing that came up in my mind. "And where is he sleeping?" I couldn't believe she would let a guy sleep here while our parents where at a convention out of town.

Ashley laughed. "On the couch, silly. I wouldn't let him sleep with me after two days of dating. What do you take me for?"

I blocked myself from answering at this, since the reply would've probably come out very mean. "I was just wondering, you know."

"If it's a problem for you-" Austin butted in. _Yes, it is._

"No, she's fine with you staying there for the night, Austin. She's just not used to it, right, Ally?" She shot me a look, trying to convince and burn me down at the same time.

"Yeah, it's fine," I told Austin, even if my eyes were directed to my sister's.

"Cool," he cheered and stood up, "is there something to eat? I'm starving!"

* * *

How much a boy can eat? I think I gave myself an answer when I observed Austin devouring the rest of the chicken I left, which wasn't exactly a _small _amount. Ashley's boyfriends have always been somehow weird. Once she dated a guy that had his body full of tattoos and piercings, another time she dated a rich British guy who couldn't stop talking about his family business and stuff. And now, she's dating a carnivore.

My songbook was spread open on my bed in front of me and the white pages were calling my name, imploring me to write some new good lyrics in them. But nothing came up to my mind and I couldn't find a way to fill that emptiness. Usually, my mind is full of lyrics or ideas for my next songs; lyrics just flood my thoughts all the times. Not this time, though. I was a bit upset at my sister for inviting her boyfriend to stay over but I couldn't really be mad at him 'cause he seemed nice. But then again, since he was dating my sister, he was probably one of those unreliableguys who date girls for fun. At the thought, I felt sick for the second time that day and sighed because it seemed like my idea of romance was only shared by movie producers.

Staring at those white pages was pointless, so I closed the book and laid down on my bed, listening to the noises coming from my sister's room. Austin was there and I had been listening at them laughing and chuckling together for hours and I really don't want to know what the few moments of silence consisted in. I shuddered.

A door cracked opened and footsteps followed that sound, along with Austin's and Ashley's whispers: listening closely, I think they wished each other good night.

It was time he finally went to sleep, so I could get my well-deserved rest. At one point, their laughs started to become annoying and that 'point' was just after three minutes he walked into her room.

I turned around, so I could face the window and look at the moon lighting the spot just under the windowpanes. It's funny how I got to see _two Moon's _in a day. I giggled at my own joke, but then I realized how lame it sounded and turned around again. Every time I closed my eyes, my eyelids would shut open again without advertising me. Yeah, it was absolutely the right night for suffering of insomnia.

I got off the bed and dragged myself downstairs to drink or eat something; I decided to keep myself busy till I got tired enough to drift off once I reached my bed.

Carefully, I tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I found a bottle of orange juice and started sipping on it, when a voice echoed in the room and the next thing I knew my shirt was soaking wet.

"Ally is that you?" Austin repeated.

"Austin! You scared me!" I whisper-yelled at him, touching the enormous orange stain on my no-longer-white pajamas shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you or to make you spill orange juice on your shirt," he laughed, pointing at that little mess on my upper body.

"I wonder what would've happened if you did it on purpose," I replied sarcastically, sounding a little more harsh than I meant to.

He sighed, staring at his hand that was currently resting on the island, "Why don't you like me?"

"Because you're just another jerk my sister decided to date."

"Woah! You don't even know me."

"Trust me, I do. All the guys Ashley dates are jerks. They look for a fling or a one-night-stand. They ask her on a date, they kiss her and then they won't call. I've experienced this so many times." Maybe it wasn't something I was supposed to say to my sister's boyfriend but I was so frustrated and I wished with all my heart that my sister could have a steady relationship with a guy who truly loved her and cared for her. I knew that if she found the right one, she would instantly fall in love.

Austin lowered his gaze, his face turning dead serious. A long silence followed my speech and I surely didn't want to be the one speaking again. Luckily, he spoke first. "Still, you don't know me."

His eyes found mine and a small smile played on his lips. "For example," he started, hoping onto the island, "I like to eat pancakes at night when I can't sleep."

My eyebrow raised. He totally changed the topic. "At this late in the night?"

Austin answered with a simple nod, as if it wasn't weird at all.

"Oh, and let me guess. You can't sleep and you want pancakes right now, am I right?" I crossed my arms over my chest playfully and shot him a look.

He hopped off the island in just one motion and walked up to me. "I wouldn't mind." Now that he was so close to me, I finally took a longer stare at his features, observing the color of his eyes, the perfect shape of his lips and his cute rounded nose. Probably I stared at him for too long, but I managed to get out of my trance and say something. "We can make pancakes together if you want. I can't sleep either and we've got all the ingredients."

Austin threw his fists up in the air and let out a "Woo!"

Without even registering what I was doing, I put my hand over his mouth, trying to shush him. "Don't be so loud! Ash is sleeping."

He gently took my wrist and held it at the level of his chest, "Sorry, you're right."

The little electricity his touch made me feel was a new sensation for me, but I decided to ignore it. His fingers encircled my wrist for a few seconds more than they should have. "Austin, I need that wrist."

"Oops," he said, letting go of me. A blush crept onto his face, contrasting with his bleach blonde hair. I couldn't help but find it adorable. Who doesn't find a guy who blushes adorable? Whatever.

Once I recalled to my mind where all the ingredients were, I placed them neatly on the counter, ready to start the preparation. I scanned through them, to make sure I'd taken everything I needed. "The only thing missing is a bowl and then we can start preparing the pancakes."

"But first you may want to change your wet shirt," Austin pointed out.

How could I forget about my shirt? The stain was still there and every time it'd touch my skin, I'd feel a cool sensation. I wanted to bury my head under the ground. "Yeah, I should. Be right back." Without looking at him, I darted out of the kitchen and scurried to my bedroom. One minute later, I came back with a plain yellow tank top and found Austin already blending some ingredients together. "You really couldn't wait, could you?"

Apparently, he hadn't noticed me entering, so he flinched a little, splashing a bit of the dough out the bowl. "Ally! You scared me!"

I laughed. "It's a tie now."

He just laughed along with me, but then something caught his attention. "Uh, a yellow tank top! You know, yellow is my favorite color. I'd wear this color every day."

"Oh, really? I like it too," I said truthfully, but I wasn't quite sure what his point was. Maybe he was just trying to make conversation.

We continued our preparation in silence, focusing on each passage of the overused recipe of pancakes; it's not like he's the only one who likes pancakes. Well, I love pickles more but still.

Between the laughs he stole from me because of his countless messes, he changed the subject for the second time. "Don't you think your sister will get mad when she finds out we made pancakes together… at night?"

I shrugged. I haven't actually thought about this till then. "I don't think so. Otherwise, I'll tell her it's your entire fault."

He chuckled. "Oh, thanks! And I'll your boyfriend it's _your_ fault if he asks."

I tightened my grasp on the ladle I was holding. "You can't, since I don't have a boyfriend," my voice showed a bit of unwanted sadness.

"You don't have a boyfriend? Seriously? How come a cute girl like you is still single?"

My grasp on the utensil loosened and I accidentally dropped it into the mixture of flour, eggs and milk. It wasn't a compliment I expected to hear from his mouth. My sister's boyfriend's mouth.

He shut his eyes closed, pondering on what he had blurted out. "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that. It was a bit uncalled for."

"It's okay," I reassured him, trying my best to control the high speed of my heart beats, "thanks, anyways." In return, he smiled and I'm glad he didn't add nothing, because things were getting very awkward.

After a couple of minutes, pancakes were finally done.

We carefully set them on the plates and argued about which topping was better.

"I'll go for the whipped cream, so I can draw smiley faces on them!" He exclaimed, childishly. Smiley faces? Really?

"Here," I handed him the bottle of whipped cream and tried to open a jar of maple syrup. "How does it-" I felt something rather soft hitting my nose, "-work?" He burst out laughing.

"Austin! If any of that whipped cream stained by chance my tank top too I will kill you!" I cried, my eyes closed in desperation.

"No, it didn't," he shook his head, his mouth in a firm line, "but _now _it did." Quickly, he pressed on the spray button and my yellow tank top was adorned with the white substance.

I gasped. He was in serious trouble. "You are dead." Austin started running around the room, with me behind him. Ugh, he was fast. "You're going to pay for this!" I shouted in an angry way, out of breath.

"Catch me first!"

"Are you guys partying without me?" Austin stopped. My hands collided with his back. Ashley was leaned on the doorframe, waiting for an answer or, worse, an explanation.

"Ashley, babe, w-we couldn't sleep so we made pancakes. I considered waking you up, but you were sleeping so..." His hand was now torturing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about this, I'm not mad," we both let out a breath, "but I want pancakes too."

"Sure, Ash," I replied, hurriedly handing her a plate, "choose your topping."

Her eyes landed on the bottle Austin was holding. "Hmm. Whipped cream! Austin, baby, give me some."

He approached her and sprayed a bit of cream into her mouth, making both of them giggling. I felt a pang in my stomach. "Guys, I'm tired. I guess I'll go sleep now."

Austin put on a sad expression. "What about the pancakes?"

"I'm not hungry, sorry. I'll eat some tomorrow morning. Enjoy your meal and good night."

"Good night," they chorused.

I took one last glance at them before walking away.

I felt sick again.

* * *

**This chapter was dope, wasn't it? Oh no, I'm turning into Ross! D: help! haha**

**Now review and make my day! :D**


	3. He can sing

**A/N: Guess who wrote another chapter of her story! No, not Trish, but me. haha THANKS for reviewing... I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the previous ones. Keep reviewing, please :)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to say something... I DON'T OWN AUSTIN&ALLY (I wish I would...)**

* * *

A pair of sparkling brown eyes.

My vision was blur, so it was all I could see. I couldn't really say who they belonged to, but the pleasant feeling they were irradiating made me feel safe and protected. They kept staring at me, analyzing my own eyes without missing a single detail of my irises. I found myself mesmerized, bound by a sort of connection.

Short after, a loud noise broke our staring and his eyelids closed slowly, like they didn't want to, but a force constringed them. Another noise echoed in that empty place, making the mysterious person's figure shaking.

Then, it disappeared.

My eyes snapped open. I wasn't only dreaming a loud noise, it was also in reality: the doorbell had been ringing. I checked the time on my phone; it was just 8.30 in the morning and I'd only slept for about four hours. _Who's disturbing my peaceful sleep at this early in the morning? _I couldn't figure out what kind of weird person would do something like that.

Reluctantly, I climbed down the stairs - well, more like, dragged myself down - almost stumbling in the middle of the staircase. For a miracle, I managed to reach the door still alive. I opened the door slowly, till the figure in front of me was perfectly in my view.

It was my best friend.

She had a bizarre hat with a plastic yellow flower on it, a smile on her lips and her feet were covering the "Welcome" writing on the carpet right before the door.

She posed, showing me her colorful outfit. "Guess who got a job at Mary's Flower Shop!"

I sighed, this guessing game was getting old. "Judging by that flower standing on your head I guess you, Trish."

She stepped inside my house, her eyes gleaming. "It's like the best job ever! Being surrounded by all those colors and delicate perfumes," she clapped her hands together, but dropped them immediately as she caught sight of something more interesting. "Wait, is a shirtless guy I am seeing in your living room?"

I turned my head, that was feeling heavier than usual, only to spot Austin walking towards the entrance of the living room. I took me a couple of seconds to register that he hadn't a shirt on. Blushing was inevitable.

"Ally, who was at the door?" He started off, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

My gaze was still glued on his chest, so I left him hanging till I snapped out of it and formulated a sensate sentence. "She's err… Trish, my best friend."

He forced a smile, his eyelids couldn't stay up. "I'm Austin, by the way. Sorry, I slept for like three hours and I'm not totally awake."

Trish frowned and pointed at Austin with her finger. "Is he your-"

"No!" I shouted, making the sleepy blond jump back a little. "I mean, no. He's Ashley's new boyfriend and since my parents are out of town, my sister invited him to stay over for the night." I nodded at the end, both because I was trying to add seriousness

at my statement, and because I was proud of myself for the cover up of my whole shouting-thing.

"Oh," she nodded her head, "sorry for waking you guys up," her voice turned lower in embarrassment. And let me tell you that Trish talking with a low voice is a rarity. Trish without her shouting isn't… Trish. If I had to choose an adjective to describe her, it would be _loud_.

"Don't worry," he yawned, "if you excuse me now, I'll go back sleeping." He turned on his heels, walked back into the living room and with a thump, he plopped down on the couch again.

"She has good taste," Trish stated.

I looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Your sister. This Austin is cute, really."

I don't know if it was just a coincidence or the world hated me for some reason. I tried not to think about his cuteness and my best friend brought this up again. Ugh. I'm not an astrology expert or something, but I'm sure stars were against me.

"Yeah, yeah, he's cute. Can we talk about something else now?" I snapped, too harshly, earning a disbelieved look from Trish.

She held her hands up in the air, in sign of defense. "We're a little grumpy this morning, aren't we?"

"Sorry, Trish. It must be my lack of sleep," I lied. Nevertheless, my justification seemed to convince her. "So, do you have to tell me something, apart how awesome your new job is?"

A smirked formed onto her face. "Actually, the main reason I came here this early is that I've got a great news. There is going to be a big party tomorrow thrown by the members of the football team and… since I'm friends with one of those guys' sister, we are invited!" She squealed, not containing her excitement.

A party. Football team. And I was invited. Surely, I was still sleeping; this had to be a dream. "Am I dreaming?" Trish pinched me on the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed my arm, where a red mark had just appeared.

"To make you know you're awake. You're welcome." At the realization, I squealed as well, jumping on the spot I was currently standing and soon, Trish joined me in my happy dance.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" A masculine voice yelled from the other room. Oops, Austin.

"Sorry!" We yelled back and proceeded with our squealing and dancing, in silence.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. My first_ real_ party.

The party. It was all I could think about. I even forgot what happened the night before with Austin and the pancakes accident. When my head hit my pillow again, after Trish left, I dreamed about happy things and parties, no more dreams surrounded by an air of mystery anymore. It's incredible how a single news influenced totally my mood.

For the record, it was already afternoon and Austin still hadn't left, 'cause Ashley pressured him to stay. Of course, he gladly accepted her invite. Long story short, I was stuck in my house with the Miami hottest couple for who knows how many hours more. At least, I hoped it was just _hours_. Fate wasn't done with me yet, the funny part still had to come.

I let my fingers slide on the piano keys, recalling the chords of my newest song, Break down the walls. It was a masterpiece, I really had to admit it myself. I'm not always very satisfied by the results after composing a new song, but this time I was proud of myself. I put so much effort in this and it had necessarily to turn out a good song. Even if you may give it for granted, besides writing my songs, I also like performing them. But since my stage fright always took the best of me, I'm used to play and sing all alone, with no one watching me. Not even my family. It has to be just me and my piano. Me and my music. The rest of the world is banned.

My eyes closed, involuntarily, at the sound of the notes coming from the piano.

_"Stop hiding out in the shadows__  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this.  
Yeah, if you never take a shot  
You're never gonna win.  
So turn it all around_

_Break down the walls woah_

_Come on and give it everything you get_

_Take a chance, make a stand and break down the walls."_

I pressed the last key and reopened my eyes, only to find a shocking surprise leaned on the doorframe of my room. _How did he even get here?_ I could swear the door was locked.

He clapped his hands, with a dazzled expression plastered onto his face and at each clap, he would take a step closer.

Scooped up my songbook in my arms, I stood up, hitting my leg on the piano bench in the process as I tried to back away from the instrument. "How long have you been standing there?"

He put a finger on his chin, pretending to think. "Long enough to hear you singing the song from the beginning. Seriously, it's amazing. Did you write it?"

I was mad at him for spying on me, but his comment made me blush. I loved the feeling of being appreciated, especially when it comes to a song you've put all your heart and soul to write. "Yes, I wrote it. But it's nothing special, just I few lyrics I came with."

"You're underrating yourself, Ally," he smiled a genuine smile at me, "and I'm still surprised because I didn't know you could sing or play piano."

"And I didn't know you were a creepy stalker," I countered, holding back a laugh.

He let out a small sarcastic chuckle, but then his sweet-side took over again and laughed at my joke. "You know I can sing and play piano too? Oh, and I can also play drums, guitar and trumpet," he counted the instruments with his fingers, then his thoughtful expression turned into a smug smile.

Basically, he was like a music genius and my self-esteem dropped instantly. I couldn't compare my music skills with his right now. Unless…

"And do you write songs too?"

He shifted his gaze off of me and towards the window. "Actually, no," he admitted, his voice almost a whisper, "I don't know, every time I try to write a song, it comes out like a bunch of random words and most of the times lyrics don't even make sense." He was looking at me now, examining my face. Maybe he was checking if I'd have laughed at his confession, but instead I smiled sympathetically at him. Anyways, the fact he didn't know how to write a song but I did, was a point in my favor. I didn't feel like tell him, though. His face had this innocence right now that I couldn't yell at him "I know how to write a song and you don't! Ha!" like a child.

"You only need to find inspiration. Think about something you like or someone you love," I mumbled the last part.

"It might be easy for you, not for me, though. Trust me, I'm hopeless."

I patted his shoulder reassuringly, not knowing what to say. "What if you sing something to me? I want to hear your voice."

His grin returned back. "I can do it," he said, then lowered his gaze to the object I was holding, "is this like a book where you write your songs?" He tried to reach to it, but I smacked his hand before it could even touch the cover of my book.

"Never. Touch. My. Book." I articulated each word, in a sternly tone. He withdrew his hand at my threat, not making eye contact with me.

"But you can sing a song of mine, if you want."

"It's exactly what I was thinking," he sat down on the piano bench, followed by me, "let me see what you've got." Austin's body was so attached to mine, I could feel my left side burning because of the heat he sent out. He'd never stood so close to me before and I kind of wished he hadn't, since I wasn't even able to control my breath anymore.

"W-what a-about this one?" I stuttered.

He scanned the page closely. "Double take," he read out loud, "I like it! You don't need to be nervous for this, it's a great song."

"Yeah, because this is why I was nervous. Why would I be nervous? You like the song and this is great, but exactly _how_ great it is? Like, great as in 'it can be a hit' or great as in 'you could do better but it's acceptable'?" If you haven't assumed it by yourselves, I ramble when I'm nervous and I can't stop: this was the case. Austin shushed me with a "Ally!" that brought me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Stop rambling. Let's sing this song."

I told him the chords, but he suggested me to speed it up and started to sing the first lyrics. Surprisingly, I found his new arrangement to be even better than mine. I couldn't believe I let someone else enter my world, the one where I locked myself in; it was like he owned the key and was able to open the door of my personal world without me noticing. He came in, uninvited, - like he previously did when he entered my room - but I didn't mind.

_"Flip a switch_

_Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done"_

I smiled up at Austin and joined him._  
"Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know you got a number one_

_Go with it__  
You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up__  
It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl girl girl__  
With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take" _he pressed the last key and shot me a billion dollar grin.

"Again, it's great."

"Thanks. Your new arrangement is perfect, I like it."

"Thanks, Ally," he said, but then something hit his mind, "Hey, I was wondering… do you and Ashley ever sing together?"

I chuckled bitterly. "Ashley? Sing with me? She always says she hates this kind of music, so I never really show my songs to her. I keep them for myself."

"Really, you should change her mind about that. You could make a duo and sing together." I shook my head at this. A duo with my sister? Not in a million years.

"Calm down your enthusiasm, Austin. It's not going to happen. The only thing Ashley likes is having fun, going to parties and-"

"And dating as much boys as she can," he finished for me. I was utterly taken aback by his words. _He knows?_

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not stupid, Ally. I know what's her reputation. But I wasn't searching for a serious relationship either, so-" How I suspected, he was _that_ kind of guy. It was hard to believe, though.

"I don't get it. You don't seem that kind of guy who dates girls for fun, why would you do that?"

His eyes became gloomy, turning into a darker shade of brown. It was clear there was something behind all of this, something related to his past, maybe?

"Well, it's not in my nature. This is what I decided to become when I got dumped the last year by a girl I loved with all my heart. Sorry, I know this is mushy but when we broke up, my heart broke as well. She confessed that she had been cheating on me for two months and we only dated for five. Like half of our relationship wasn't true." Now his eyes were bright with tears, but a hint of anger was visible.

See? I'm never wrong. "I'm sorry, Austin, I didn't know." I thought of nothing comforting enough to say, so all I did was just kindly caressing his shoulder. "But you don't have to become a jerk and date girls who you don't want to stay with just because of an heartbreak."

"Are you convincing me to break up with your sister?"

My eyes widened in realization. Yeah, I actually implied that but it just slipped out of my mouth, I didn't mean to say it. "No, I didn't mean that. I was only saying that if you don't want to stay with Ashley, why would waste your time? She could find another boyfriend, you know. Boys queue up to have her."

"But I think there's something about your sister. I also care for her and she remembers me of Cassidy, they look a lot alike." Cassidy. So that was the name.

"So instead of moving on you date a girl who looks like your ex? How smart, Austin."

"Hey, stop scolding me! Are you like an expert in relationships? Have you ever experienced an heartbreak?"

I looked down at the keyboard. Of course I did, like everybody else.

"Well, I-"

"Hey, Austin, is my sister annoying you?" Ashley walked in, wrapped in a pink towel and sat on Austin's lap. I rolled my eyes; she was so good at ruining moments, seriously.

He kissed her cheek. "No, we were singing some songs Ally wrote."

"What? She never lets me listen to her songs," she pouted, putting on a sad expression. I call it _acting_.

"You said you don't like 'this kind of music'," I quoted her.

"I was kidding, silly. You take me too seriously; you know I like pissing you off like every good sister does." I shot her a deadly glare, which she returned with a fake smile.

"Anyways," she added, "I have to dry off my hair, my neck is starting to hurt. Wait for me in my room, Austin, please."

"Ok," he obeyed and gave her a kiss on the lips. With me by his side. My stomach churned. I couldn't stand that view.

After greeting me, they walked away together and closed the door behind them. I stared at the spot next to me, the piano bench looked so empty now and it was weird since I've always played by myself. But with Austin sitting on it, it was different. It may be stupid, but it was like he belonged there.

I sighed.

Silence.

There was no point in being sad. I had to find a dress for the party, the only thing I could care about. I took my phone and dialed one of the few numbers I knew by heart.

It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trish. Be here in twenty minutes. We need to go shopping."

* * *

**Ok, A&A have this cute friendship right now but Auslly will happen soon, I promise. Just not _too_ soon!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. He can be overprotective

**Hey :)**

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while... summer homework are keeping me busy! School is about to start and I'm a bit depressed too haha Thanks for being patient anyways. And all your reviews... aw, THANKS! I'm glad you like the story.**

**Here's the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Austin&Ally and blah blah. _**

**Read, review and make one person happy (well, me).**

**Loooove,**

**Micetta**

**p.s. sorry if it's short!**

* * *

One of the bright sides of living in a city like Miami was the possibility of choosing among plenty of shops to buy everything you need. For example, there are a bunch of cute shops where I always find the perfect clothes for me. They should be called "Ally Dawson's style" or "Clothes for Ally Dawson"… Sorry for this unnecessary ramble about the shops' names, but I get carried on easily. Anyways, this time I was searching for a dress a little more different from my usual clothes. I planned to buy a dress with a written on it saying "Party!", not a real one though. I think you got it.

And here we go again with rambles.

Therefore, Trish dragged me to one of her favorite shops at the mall; it had tons of dresses of her style, but I was sure there was something suitable for me too. I hoped.

And actually, I wasn't wrong. As Trish examined every inch of the shop, only one dress caught my attention. It was perfect and wearing it would've made me feel like a princess. A modern princess. It was short, strapless and sparkly, colored of a light shade of pink that looked almost white. It wasn't my type of dress at all and this made me adore it even more. _Ally Dawson decided to wear something different and change her style and so it is what she is going to do! _I couldn't wait to tell Trish what I had found and when I spotted her curly black hair behind a stack of cloths, I ran up to her, almost knocking her down on the floor.

"Trish, I found the perfect outfit! Come with me, come with me," I screamed like a little kid and took her by the wrist, heading to the spot where the dress of my dreams was.

"I wonder what your reaction will be once we go to buy shoes," she joked. I rolled my eyes.

I stopped my path. "That is the dress," I kept looking at it mesmerized, as I did just a couple of minutes before.

"You should take it before that blonde who's checking it out does," Trish said, pointing to a petite girl with long blond hair, staring at the dress the same way I did. I had to admit it would've looked great on her, so I kind of considered to allow _her_ buying the dress instead. I am too nice, I can't help it. However, I have Trish as my best friend and she's not _me_. In fact, when it comes to tricks and revenge, she's the best and that evil mind of hers makes up the most convincing lies.

"Wait," she stretched out her arm before my chest, blocking me, "I'll work on that. I've worked here before and I know what to do. Trust me." She smirked and rubbed her hands together. She had the perfect plan, definitely. I nodded and stood there, watching at Trish approaching the girl and hold a conversation.

"Hi, can I help you?" She started, pretending to be a shop assistant. Told you she was the best.

"Well, I'd like to try on this dress. It's my size and I love this color," the blonde chirped excitedly.

"Yeah," Trish trailed off, not-so-convinced and winced a little, "but I wouldn't if I were you. The fabric is terrible, I heard this girl talking about this dress and she said she felt itchy all over. Then, she had to throw it away! I'm not supposed to tell this to you but I care about my clients' health, so…"

"Woah! Really? Well, I guess I'll find another dress. Thanks for adverting me, you're the best employee ever!"

"I know, I know," my best friend agreed, taking all the praises. Actually, she's never been told she was a good employed; in reality, she gets fired a lot. Even twice or three times a day. But, surely, she was the best friend I could've wished for.

The girl left and I jumped on Trish to hug her. "Thanks Trish!"

"It's nothing. That girl was so dumb, she bought everything I said," she scoffed, "now, go try this dress so I can pick mine."

"Yes, sir!" I joked and, picked the dress from the stand, I got shoved into the dressing room by Trish. The dress was amazing and I looked pretty good in it, only problem was the plunging neckline. Too much for me.

"Ally, are you done? I'm getting old here!" Trish whined, dying of boredom.

I sighed and turned around, looking at me from behind. "Yes, but I don't think it's appropriate for me."

"Ally Dawson! I've worked hard to make you get this dress, now get your butt here and show me how it looks on you!" Her tone of voice was threatening and scaring and in a split of second, I opened the curtain and popped out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?"

Trish looked at me up and down, wandering around me to take a better view of each part of the dress. All of a sudden, she stopped, her lips curving into a smile. "It's perfect, Ally! You'll make girls green with envy! Buy it!"

I fidgeted with my thumbs, embarrassed. "You're exaggerating. It's just a dress. I mean, a _wonderful _dress, but still a dress."

"Trust me, boys will like it. You should ask Austin for a male opinion." My heart pounded at the sound of his name. I didn't expect her to say it.

"Austin? Why did you even mention him? It's not like Austin would like to see me in a cute dress, he doesn't care about how I dress. Why would he make me a compliment?"

"Ally!" Trish shouted, stopping me to ramble further. "I said it because he's the only boy you're friend with right now, I wasn't implying anything. Why so nervous?"

I chuckled, clearly with nervousness, and snorted. "Nervous? Whaaat? I was just saying that, well…"

"Ally, are you hiding something from me?"

I gulped. There was nothing to hide from her, apart some crazy feeling I wasn't even sure about. So, gained all my consciousness, I answered, "No, nothing. Now, excuse-me, I have a dress to buy." I walked past her, stepping into the dressing room and stripped off my new dress.

* * *

The following day, almost two hours before the party, I threw my dress on and stared at myself in the mirror, copying all the poses a model would do. The pink of the dress matched perfectly with my black high heels and I definitely looked older. I blessed Trish for making me buy all of this, but I know I would've cursed her at the end of the night for choosing heels so high; it was like walking on stilts.

"New purchase, sis? Aw, you're getting older!" Ashley cooed, barging into my room. I gained all my strength not to roll my eyes, but I failed.

"Instead of making fun of me, help me with my hair and make-up, please," I clapped my hand together and pouted.

"I take back everything I said about you getting older but, anyways, I'll help you. Austin will be here in two hours so I have nothing to do till then." Austin. I hadn't seen him since the afternoon before, when we sang together; once I got home he had already left, which was good for me. I still couldn't get over about what Trish said at the mall; why did I become so nervous? Were my feelings more serious than I thought? Probably. I couldn't figure out what I felt exactly about him or if cared for him more than a friend should. Anyhow, I couldn't think about that when I had an exclusive party to attend.

"Oh, have fun so."

"I'm sure we will. There are so many things I'm going to do with him," she informed me, a naughty smirk on her face.

I gagged, laying my hand on my neck. "I don't want to know. Keep the details to yourself."

"I will, I'm not going to tell you anything. These things are between me and Austin; it's private."

"Thank goodness."

She laughed and picked up the curler and a make-up bag from my bathroom, "Now sit down. There's a lot of work to do."

Ashley worked on my hair for an hour and then proceeded with the make-up; she put a light coat of pink eye shadow on my eyes, shading it at the end of my eyelids. Then, she drew a small line with an eyeliner and finished with the mascara. Lastly, she colored my lips with a shiny pink lip gloss. "Done. Now you're ready to go and get all of this lip gloss ruined by some boy."

"Ashley!"

"Hey, it will happen. You look beautiful," she smiled a sincere smile. Even if in the past three day she caused me so much pain, I couldn't stay mad at her because I knew how much she loved me. I gave her a bear hug and she hugged me back, giggling. During our embrace, a rang of the doorbell made her back away from me. "It must be Austin! Open the door, I have to get presentable."

I sighed and watched her running crazily to her room. "Okay."

As soon as I could, because of the trouble my shoes caused me, I reached the door and opened it. As we thought, it was Austin. The look on his face when he saw me was priceless; his eyes were double their size and he looked totally awestruck. I have to admit, I liked having this effect on him. "Woah, Ally! You look… nice."

I swear I noticed him gulping, while eyeing me head to toe. A blush crept over my face. "Thanks. And hello to you too."

His eyes connected to me again. In that moment I realized how much high my heels were, since compared to him I didn't look like a gnome anymore.

His expression turned quizzical. "Where are you going dressed like this anyway?"

"To a party," I replied casually. I wasn't used to say it, but it sounded so right to hear those words come out of my mouth.

His eyebrow knitted together. "What? Where? With who?" He asked, so fast I put a lot of effort to understand his right words.

At first, his reaction shocked me so much I didn't utter a word and just stared into his hazel-colored orbs, as if I was trying to read them. I caught a hint of anger. So, I decided to answer in a way nobody would have never imagined. With sarcasm. "Who are you? My father?"

I think that, right then, he registered everything he said, realizing that he sounded a bit overprotective. And, especially, that he had no reason to be.

"Sorry, but I didn't picture you like a party-girl and since I'm your sister's boyfriend, I see you as my own little sister and don't want you to get hurt or something-"

"Oh, wow, thanks for caring about me but, seriously, I'm not going to get murdered. Plus, what I'm going to do is none of your business." I didn't mean to sound harsh or ungrateful for the caring he was showing me, but I got the idea that he pictured me like some inexpert little girl who wouldn't survive her first high school party. Then, somehow, he considering me a little sister hurt me. Silly me for thinking that he could actually feel something else for me.

He nodded his head and with a wounded expression on his face, he walked past me, his shoulder bumping with mine. "Have fun," I heard him saying as he already was behind my back and I couldn't feel the heat of his body anymore. I muttered a sharp "I will."

Ashley climbed down the stairs quickly, the cheer of seeing her boyfriend was showing in her speedy path. "Honey!" She said, jumping on his neck. He hugged her tightly, until she broke away from the hug and looked at me, her back now covering his chest. "Has Trish arrived yet?"

I put myself together and smiled at her. "I guess-" I started, only to be interrupted by the loud sound of a horn, "it must be her. Have fun," I concluded, giving Austin a fake smile.

He encircled my sister's waist with his arms and smirked at me, "We will."

I shot him a glare and closed the door behind me.

Only one word echoing in my head: party.

* * *

**Sorry if it hasn't Auslly moment (except the end), but this chapter is important for multiple reason. First, I wanted to put some Ally/Trish friendship funny moments; secondly, I wanted to let you know that Ashley is not the bad guy here. Austin's her boyfriend, we can't blame her if she stays with him, can we? :P Thirdly... you'll see. MUAHAHAH**

** I promise you that I'll update sooner this time. :)**

**Review.**

**Please. xD**


End file.
